Five things he learns about them and one thing they learn about him
by superwholockedtrekker
Summary: Five things D artgnan learns about the men he calls brothers and one thing they learn about him. (Now with better grammar and spelling...)


Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

**One: Aramis is more likely to attack someone who insults Porthos`s background,colour or parentage then he is. And the insults lead to nightmares**.

They had been having a good day. Guard duty boredom had been alleviated by the King taking a walk through the grounds with the Queen which meant they at least got to do something during the day. They had decided to go to their usual tavern. Five bottles of wine later (three going to Athos and two being shared between Aramis, D`artgnan and Porthos) they were comfortably tired. They decided to walk to Athos`s house and spend the night there. They were turning the corner onto Athos`s street when they saw a group of very drunk red guards.

"Oi, Mullato, going home to be shown who`s boss?" The leery yell coming from the biggest red guard has all four of them stood still,shoulders stiff. Aramis went to lunge at the group, only to be held back by Porthos.

"Leave it, Aramis." D`artgnan watched in anger and confusion. Porthos was one of the best people he knew, why would he let them insult him like that? Taking in his large friends face, he did not see anger, only resignation and a kind of... tiredness?

"Did your mother whore herself around here or on the ship, bastard?" That was it. Aramis had wriggled out of his jacket and was attacking the whole group of them before Athos, Porthos or D`artgnan could even process it. They snapped out of their stupor and joined in, making short work of their opponents. With all of them unconscious or fleeing, they continued their journey to Athos`s house. D`artgnan walked alongside Athos and Aramis, watching Porthos who was walking slightly ahead, head down, as if deep in thought.

"He`s going to have that nightmare tonight, isn`t he." Aramis looked at Athos with sadness and anger in his eyes, while D`artgnan`s were filled with confusion. He knew that they all had nightmares, but he didn`t know how they could be so sure. He put it from his mind the best he could when his look was not noticed. The rest of his night was relatively good, during which they continued to play cards and drink. As they settled onto Athos`s bed, side by side along the wall,with Athos propped up against the head board, Aramis, Porthos and D`artgnan lent their heads back and fell asleep.

It was later on in the night,when Porthos starts yelling in his sleep, that D`artgnan is awoken by Aramis and Athos trying to talk to him but the big man seemed to not be with them. He had his eyes open but unseeing.

D`artgnan watched as Porthos ran his hands over his wrists in quick movements.

"This is not going to end well." muttered Aramis,as, he shook his friend whilst calling out his name. He was quick enough to dodge the first fist that came flying towards him but the second caught him in the stomach, just as Porthos stopped yelling and seemed to take in his surroundings for the first time, but was still dazed looking.

"Porthos, go back to sleep." Athos used the tone of voice that nobody argued with, eliciting a grunt from the big man who was settling back down on the bed, dazed eyes closing. Not five seconds later, the loud snores that signified Porthos`s sleep were heard throughout the room.

D`artgnan was upset at what he had seen. He knew that his friends nightmare had been caused by the words of the red guards, and he also knew that whatever events had transpired in the past, must have been horrific to elicit such as response from words, which, while malicious, were not physical objects that could cause pain.

Athos looked at D`artgnan, seeing the questions in his eyes.

Quietly, so as not to wake up the now slumbering Porthos, Athos began his explanation.

"Porthos`s past is one of pain and suffering. He left it behind when he joined us but growing up in fear of slavers and shackles does not leave you unmarked. There was a mission to Orleans. We were captured and they tormented Porthos especially, because of the colour of his skin, taunting him about where he came from and his mother. They were about to sell him into slavery when we escaped. Ever since, he has nightmares whenever people make comments about slavery. He never tells us what it is about, he doesn`t even seem to remember it but, you have obviously seen what it does to him."

D`artgnan didn`t know what to say to that, for once he was speechless.

"So, he never remembers any of it?" This was the first thing his stupefied brain could think up.

"Doesn`t seem to. We won`t ask, he knows we won`t judge him if he wants to talk." Aramis sounded confidant but still looked upset at what he had said, as if what he knew was right, wasn`t what he wanted to do.

With the events of the night, playing through his mind, he fell into an uneasy, if undisturbed sleep.

D`artgnan spent the rest of the next day watching Porthos, who was a cheery as usual, joking around, practicing hand to hand on resigned partners and just generraly being himself. Didn`t mean he forgot it though, and the next time Porthos was insulted, D`artgnan had his sword at the man`s throat before anymore nightmare causing insults could be slung.

**Two: Aramis is fluent in Spanish.**

D`artgnan was having a good day. A mission had been completed without injuries, the captain had complimented him subtly and Athos had even grinned. Not his normal quirk of the lips, but an actual, genuine smile. They decided to finish the day by going to the tavern. Porthos had a cup of wine with them before taking a well-worn pack of cards out of his pockets and starting a game with a red guard. Athos was sharing the table with him and Aramis, watching the two of them bicker over hats with fond amusement.

"Hats are good, but are feathers really necessary?" This was essentially the whole of their argument. It had been started by Aramis when he lost the feather out of his hat and then had to find either another feather.

"Why of course ,D`artgnan." Aramis was using a fond, if exasperated tone, like you would hear from the mouth of a mother speaking to a young or particularly stupid child.

During the course of this argument,they had imbibed copious amounts of wine each and their words were beginning to get more and more slurred.

Athos was watching in fond amusment, deciding that now was the time to go their seperate ways for the night. Well, back to the garrison for Aramis,Porthos and D`artgnan and one of them would probably ask him to stay which would lead to all four of them sleeping in one of the others rooms.

"Aramis, I think it is time we went home. We are on duty tomorrow are we not?" Aramis agreed, leaving coin on the table for their drinks and saving Porthos from what was soon about to become a fight over cheating on their way out. Well, that would have happened, had Aramis`s legs not been attacked by the table they were trying to extricate themselves from, causing him to land on the floor with a thud. What sounded like curses bubbled out of a laughing Aramis in a language D`artgnan recognized as Spanish, even if he couldn`t understand it.

Laughing himself, D`artgnan offered Aramis a hand up, which was gratefully accepted. Once they were out of the tavern, D`artgnan turns squinted eyes to Aramis.

"I didn`t know you could speak Spanish." The question was out of his mouth before he`s come to a conclusion as to whether or not it is a good question to ask.

Aramis looks at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My mother is from Spain, my father from France. As a child I learnt both."

D`artgnan gave a nod of acceptance, smiling as they made their way back to Athos`s lodgings and fell into nightmareless sleep, which for them, was a good, rare thing.

**Three: Athos is good at climbing trees.**

They had been chasing a villain that Captain Trevile had asked them to bring back to Paris for crimes against the crown (stealing taxes) through the woods. The thief begun climbing a tree, having realised that there was no way he was going to outrun Porthos. Without a seconds hesitation, Athos was pulling himself up into the trees with all the grace of a gymnast. Not ten seconds later, the thief came tumbling out of the tree, landing on his back with an oof. Athos then climbs out of the thick, leafy branches.

D`artgnan just stares at Athos in shocked amusement, but doesn't say anything.

They go home, the prisoner walking alongside their horses. Captain Treville gives them the rest of the day off.

Later on in the night, D`artgnan finds out that Athos grew up in the country side and often spent hours at the top of one tree or another. If they then get drunk and stay up late into the night, having a contest to see who could climb farthest up the the tree outside the garrison courtyard, well, only their amused Captain knows.

**Number four: Porthos can`t swim.**

It had been a cold, snowy day. Aramis, Athos, Porthos and D`artgnan had been part of the kings escort, when it had been attacked by a group of bandits who probably didn't even know who it was they were attacking. They were a small group, and although they were armed, their training was minimal. Aramis, Athos and D'artgnan had all dispatched their attackers. Aramis noticed too late that Porthos had been been forced backwards by his opponent, a huge man, bigger than porthos by a large amount, and looking almost twice as wide, uncomfortably close to the bank of a raging river. In sickening slow motion, Aramis saw the ground slip from under Porthos`s feet and the look of horror and then resignation on his face as he fell backwards and was quickly swept up in the river, keeping an iron tight grip on his attacker, damning him as well. Aramis was streaking past D`artgnan, shrugging off his cloak and weapons, shoving them in to Athos`s arms as he ran past, before anyone else could move or process what had just happened.

"Aramis! What are you doing! You`ll freeze to death!" Athos`s voice betrayed more than his normal amount of emotion.

The words that seemed to stop Aramis for all of two seconds at the most,were replied to instantly.

"Athos, he can`t swim. If I don`t get him out, he`ll drown!" and with that, Armis jumped into the swollen river, just as King Louis was escorted over to the remaining two musketeers by captain Treville, demanding to know what was going on.

"Porthos fell in, he can`t swim. Aramis went in after him" Athos`s emotionless words were directed at the captain, even if he was still bowing.

Just then, a spluttering could be heard from a little way down the river, breaking Athos and D`artgnan out of their daze and had them running to help their sodden friend haul an unconsciously shivering Porthos out of the river.

King Louis was just standing there, watching in pale faced shock, as a shivering Aramis sat down beside a still unconscious Porthos who Athos was knelt over, seeing if he could feel his breath. D`artgnan was stood next to the captain, halfway between the king and halfway between his three brothers.

Everyone was taken by surprise when Porthos made a loud, rasping sound and turned away from Athos and Aramis and promptly vomited what looked water onto the mud he was lying on, before coughing and spluttering. When he finally finished coughing, Aramis and Athos helped him stand, before helping a shocked looking monarch back into his carriage. Once the king was safely ensconced inside his carriage, D`artgnan offered one of the spare undershirts to Aramis who was undressing to avoid getting sick.

The captain was offering Porthos one of his spare undershirts as well, Athos having to help the man who was shivering uncontrollably. D`artgnan noticed that Aramis needed help so helped the freezing cold man get out of his uniform and into his undershirt, putting on his jacket and cloak which he had given to Athos.

"Are you ok?" Athos`s question was aimed at both of them, who both gave identical nods of agreement.

"We will light a fire and stay until you are sufficiently warmed, I`m sure I can convince his majesty of the need." Receiving grateful looks from everyone, captain Treville strode off to the carriage.

"Really should have taken you up on that swimming lesson when I first met you, eh `Mis." Porthos says with a small laugh, and with that, all of the worry that D`artgnan feels coiling in his stomach leaves. Everything is going to be fine.

**Five: Aramis has siblings.**

It was a normal day at the Garrison. Porthos had put them all through their paces in physical training, Aramis had given everyone pointers on the muskets and Athos had helped all of them with their sword work. It was about three o`clock in the afternoon, they had been cleaning their weapons, sat on their favourite benches and tables, when Porthos noticed a pretty woman,who vaguely reminded him of someone, with two little girls who couldn't have been more than six and three, respectively.

Aramis looked up and a light lit up in his eyes. "Mama" He said in surprise, leaving his pistol on the table to envelope the smaller woman in a hug, before picking up the older girl and swinging her around before giving her a hug, saying "Rosalie, you`ve gotten so big!" This got a giggle from the girl and earned Aramis a sharp tug from the younger looking girl, saying

"Up Ara,up" This got a chuckle from Aramis who, kissing Rosalie on top the head, put her gently down and gave the now giggling three year old a swoosh and hug.

"You`ve grown too, louise."

Everyone was looking at Aramis in shock. He had mentioned coming from a big family but he`d never mentioned them beyond passing, let alone that they were coming for a visit.

Putting Louise down, he takes them by the hand, walking them over to Porthos and D`artgnan, who were gaping, and Athos, who had regained the air he always held.

"Rosalie, Louside, these are my friends, Porthos, Athos and D`artgnan" pointing at each man in turn.

"It`s nice to finally meet your friends." Aramis`s mother had moved towards them as introductions had been made, smiling kindly.

"It`s nice to meet you to, Madame d`Herblay" Porthos nodded his head respectfully, smiling at the mother of one of his best friends and brothers.

"Please, call me Marie." They all nodded their assent.

"Why are you here, Mama?" Aramis was glad that they were here. He hadn`t seen them in a while.

"Your father is here to take care of some business. The little ones wanted to see you. I asked your cousin Ivan and his wife to take care of the house while we were gone."

Aramis nodded his understanding. This was the beginning of a day in which many games of hide and seek were played, Porthos was named the best finder and Louise was named the best hider. Even captain Treville came and greeted the family of one of the group of people he had come to think of as the inseperables.

**One: Thunderstorms give D`artgnan nightmares. **

It was a stormy night. Athos, Porthos and Aramis were sat by the table in Aramis`s room, playing cards. Well, pretending to anyway. They were more focused on keeping their eye on D`artgnan who had sat himself by the fire, staring at it intently.

As the first clap of thunder boomed, much like Porthos`s laugh, D`artgnan stiffened in the chair, his fingers tightening on the wood as memories assaulted him. _The feeling of the rain water mixing with his father`s blood as he breathed his last breath. The desperate fear and horror he felt, being out there, in the rain and thunder, not being able to help his father. _

Everyone noticed his reaction to the thunder that was booming so loud, they could physically feel it. Noting the pale and almost scared pallor of their youngest, they silently agreed, that tonight, they were staying put. They kept silent about the tension they could practically feel vibrating off of the young man, thinking that if D`artgnan wanted to tell them what was bothering him, he would tell them when he was good and ready.

A few hours later, D`artgnan was struggling to keep himself awake. It had been a quite yet tiring day, filled with training and helping out around the garrison. He fought sleep though, knowing that if he did, he would be plagued by visions of his father, asking him why he had allowed him to die.

Porthos noticed the young Gascon pinching himself awake, and decided that if they were going to have a bad night (a bad night for one was a bad night for all when they were brothers, even if what was causing the bad nights was unknown), they might as well be comfortable in Aramis`s bed.

"I`m going to turn in for the night. coming?" The question was aimed at Aramis and Athos, who noticed his pointed look at the young Gascon who was even paler and drawn looking than before.

Aramis stood and tapped D`artgnan on the shoulder, getting his attention before nodding to the bed.

"It`s a long day tomorrow."

They took up their normal positions along the length of the bed, Porthos and Athos at the ends with Aramis resting his head on Porthos`s shoulder and D`artgnan laying his head against the wall, as did Athos and Porthos. Sat together, against the dark, stormy night, all but one fell asleep deeply. One of them fell into a nightmare.

The first thing Porthos noticed was that D`artgnan was squirming next to Athos, calling out in his sleep for his father, asking him for forgiveness. The sight tore at his heart. The next thing he knew, Athos was shaking the teary eyed man awake, barely avoiding flailing fists.

D`artgnan sat up, gasping for breath as he looked around, taking stock of where he was, who he was with. He breathing slowed dramatically as he noticed the three men, no, brothers he was with.

Then, before he even knew what was going on, he was sobbing, letting all the hurt, sadness and grief he had felt since the death of his dad spilling out.

He shrugged off Aramis`s comforting arms, scrambling off the bed.

"I`msosorryIdidn`tmeantoitwon`thappenagainifyoudon`twanttoworkwithmeanymorei`llunderstanda-"

"D`artgnan!" the said musketeer paused his tirade at Athos`s commanding voice.

"We know the circumstances of your father`s death. We think no less of you because of a nightmare. They are understandable and few soldiers are left free of them. Just calm down."

D`artgnan looked at all of them, seeing not pity, not hatred but understanding. Still, he felt ashamed that he had woken them up when they themselves had probably been sleeping deeply for a change.

"I`m sorry for disturbing you." He says quietly, getting back onto the bed. This time, they all laid down properly, side by side, as the storm continued to wage war outside.

"It`s ok, we all have them. I have them everytime we come across a freed slave, especially if they have been treated badly." Porthos`s admission made just a little bit of the embarresment fade. It was also helped by the long arm that snaked over Aramis`s stomach and came to rest on his, protectively.

"When it snows, I sleep as little as possible. Otherwise, I am in Savoy, not here." Aramis`s admission dispelled more of the embarresment.

"I drink to avoid dreams when I smell forget-me-nots." Athos`s admission made sense to them all now they knew of Milady, and his relationship to her.

"Thank you." The whisper from D`artgnan was as heartfelt as possible.

Now free of embarrassment, he faded into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
